Talk:G Extra Booster 2: The AWAKENING ZOO/@comment-1952385-20171016072941/@comment-1952385-20171020072542
Okay to address both of you No I am not misleading anyone in fact I would say you two are doing more of that then I am Unless you have gone through all your bombscicors, makeup widows, vulcans, and starshields you should not be wanting for Counter blasts or Soul Blasts and that point I question how you have not decked out, Sure Buster is easily played around oh they have one standing rearguard if only we had a way to rest it in megacolony where we have resting effects coming out of our ears so I don't know what backwards build you are running vs what super genius players that are able to keep one or more rearguard standing without fail but the odds of most players playing around a 12k beater are very slim and that argument can be extended to pretty much any card in the game a lot of them are easy to play around why you would is kinda beyond me , no a 10k doesn't serve the deck better in the slightest more so given the amount of time you have to have triggers on rearguard it really doesn't E also allows you to force larger guards from your opponent and in some cases you put them into a PG or Bust scenario and that alone gives him massive utility yes the play with Stun Bettle is pretty nasty more so if you just broke ridden over Cyclomatooth to shut your opponent down for a turn and if you have the right board state you can draw 10-11 cards with a min of draw 6 in that board state Seeing as I main Megacoloy as one of my competitive decks I know them fairly well as for refuting my claims hardly and criticizing my claims um this is the internet being used by human beings I could say I like ice cream and I would get a thousand people telling me I am wrong so avoiding criticism is not only a foolish thing to do I welcome the challenge to my views as the truest demonstration of an educated mind is to be open to new ideas without being completely convinced by them An pg unflip or otherwise, a 12k beater and a stride fodder is the base line core to pretty much any g based deck Ah yes the classic they can just call cards over your stunned units and you don't get the draws um let's do a bit of basic math shall we what's 8-2 that's right 6 so them calling units over their stunned ones helps by weakening their hand and ability to guard your attacks see being easily "countered" is actually part of the game plan as you are forcing them to deplete resources to make effective turns or they can sit on those cards in hand you will draw far more cards than they can it's called a 50/50 move and either answer can mess them over depending on the situation at hand also if you have GB2 and Darkface on VG you can still force them into a single attack a turn by simply making them call their new units in at rest which if you didn't already catch on means you use less resources to protect yourself that turn which lets you maintain a bigger hand for plays and defence, Oh no punish stag has an on call only effect whatever shall we do the fact your getting what would normally be a radiant dragon clone costed effect for free on top of making him an 11k beater for a turn is perfectly fine and he can then be used at a intercept followed by playing another Stag the next turn to do it all over again once off effects aren't an issue my dude as for cocktail yes she is an amber clone her stun also stops intercepts and yes she needs to be boosted any 9k rearguard without a self buff or another unit to buff it needs a boost to be able to do anything other than snipe rearguards and very rarely do you find yourself unable to boost her simply because you will have even just triggers in hand to booster her with given the results of the last few regionals a control heavy meta isn't what I would call it near anime levels of meta where people are playing whatever they want and if you get put in bad match up well sorry dude that's the nature of the game any deck can beat any other deck but some decks are far harder to beat with your deck than others Given he has no cost other than soul charging himself if you need CC I don't think you can reasonably have him do any more without putting a cost to his effects Yeah Smash lets you draw but that's in Narus who don't exactly have as hectic abillity to draw as Megas including instant draw cards like Paraspear, earth dreamer and bombscissors also smash has to boost something in order to use that effect which means unlike Vulcan who doesn't care if your opponent is playing a control deck and has stopped him from being able to boost Smash can sit and do nothing in some match ups